choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Cetus
Cetus, a character in the Endless Summer series, is a sea monster and was the Sea Guardian of La Huerta until its death in Book 3, Chapter 8. Its first appears in ''Book 1'', Chapter 11. Appearance Cetus is shown to be a gigantic reptilian creature covered in scales. It has an esca (the angler bit on an angler fish), a horn on each side of his head, and eyes resembling wavy slits that glow when agitated. After eating part of the Island's Heart in Book 3, Chapter 4, the bonus scene of Act 7 reveals that Cetus has evolved into a hydra with two extra heads: one scarlet red and the other green. The scarlet head has a pair of bulging and glowing green eyes, an esca, fins on both sides of its head, and spikes underneath its jaw which is full of needle-sharp teeth. The green head has fins on both sides of its head, under its jaw, and on the back, an eel-like snout, spikes going down through its head, and a pair of yellow-green eyes. Each head is connected to a long, serpentine neck. Chapters Endless Summer Book 1 * Chapter 11: Rock the Boat * Chapter 12: The Enemy Is Out There * Chapter 13: One of Us Isn’t Supposed to be Here (Mentioned) Book 2 * Chapter 1: The Unknown Has Always Been a Comfort to Me * Chapter 5: There Are Many Things I Keep Hidden * Chapter 6: You Can't Save Everyone * Chapter 7: Everything at Once (Determinant) Book 3 * Chapter 3: What Doesn't Kill Us * Chapter 4: You've Come Into Your Own * Chapter 6: The Ties That Break (Determinant) * Chapter 7: Where I Needed You To Be (Mentioned) * Chapter 8: You Are a Warrior * Chapter 12: You Mean The World to Me (Determinant) Relationships Your Character It immediately has a hostile encounter with Jake, Sean, and possibly your character if he/she joins them on the speedboat. A premium option (if you choose to join Jake and Sean in the first place) gives you the opportunity to fight it with a Semtex found in the speedboat and a flare gun found in the marina (provided the latter isn't used before). You are shown to be frustrated that Cetus seemingly can't die and always shows up unexpected. In Book 3, Chapter 4, you yell "Damn you, Cetus! Why can't you just leave us alone?" At the end of Book 3, Chapter 7, you vow to hunt down Cetus and kill it once and for all, and in the end, you succeed. Other Looks Cetus first appearance.png|First appearance Cetus full.png|Cetus attacking Elyys'tel Cetus using lightning.png|Cetus using lightning Cetus damaged.png|Cetus' appearance in Book 2 if it was attacked in Book 1 Cetus eats the heart ES.png|Cetus eats the heart Cetus (Red Head).png|Cetus's Red Head Cetus green head.png|Cetus's Green head Cetusattackingship.jpg|Cetus attacking the ship GreenCetusHead.jpg|Full view of Green Head CetusRedHeadFullview.jpg|Full view of Red Head Ximaedra_dies.PNG|Cetus after killing Ximaedra Trivia * Michelle's Catalyst Idol shows her getting killed by Cetus. It was later revealed that this happened in one of the past timelines. In a different timeline, both she and Raj were killed during Cetus's attack on the Vaanti village. * Jake's nickname for Cetus is Freakachu, a reference to the Pokémon character Pikachu, because of its electric attacks. * If you didn't fight him in Book 1, it will have its scarred appearance in Book 3. * If you unlock the clue of the Endless's musings in Book 3, Chapter 10, it is revealed that Cetus was brought to La Huerta, along with the other guardians, to maintain order. However, at some point, the creature lost it's sanity and became hostile and aggressive. * In classical mythology, the Cetus was a giant sea monster which attacked the princess Andromeda -intended as a sacrifice after her mother insulted the gods- until the demigod warrior Perseus killed it with the severed head of Medusa. Category:Characters Category:'Endless Summer' Characters Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:Guardians Category:Deceased